Take Me Home
by LadyofReincarnation
Summary: Sasuke's thoughts to Sakura as he watches her sleep during their journey together.


**Take Me Home & Eyes on Me**

July 23, 2017 

_*Sasuke's thoughts to Sakura as he watches her sleep during their journey together.*_

 _Sakura, thank you._

 _Consumed by hatred; pure rage. I was lost, but now am found. Found lying on the ground, giving up on the world. Vulnerable. Broken faith. Yet you caught me before I hit the ground. Will you hold me? Will you take me home?_

 _I was haunted, but now am free. Free from the burdens of a broken past. For once, can you take the wheel? Could you take care of a broken soul? Will you hold me now? Will you take me home?_

 _…Will you walk away if it all becomes too tough to bear?  
_  
"Is that what you think of me?" Sasuke stilled as an all too familiar voice broke through the tense atmosphere. That voice should be softly snoring now, so why is she awake?

"Go back to sleep Sakura." He ushered her by nudging her form back onto the makeshift blanket on the ground by the fire. However, stubborn, and defiant as she is, Sakura sat all the way up while holding onto the arm that nudged her. Her eyes, expressive, so full of life and spirit; the window to her heart bared open for him to gaze into.  
Sighing, Sasuke realized that he had indeed spoken aloud.

"Sakura, I do not think of you that way, however, I am aware of the sins and burdens that I carry, and I understand if you deem it too much for you and want to leave. By all means, I will not hold you back if you ever regret being with me, for I live a life of guilt and redemption, and so will you if you stay even if it's unintentional. I do not want you getting into something that you are unaware of."

The disbelief and utter shock was evident on her ever so expressive face. Unable to form words, they let the air linger with the nonchalant crickets of the night with the flickering fire.

Stifling her emotions, Sakura uttered, "Do you have that little faith in me Sasuke?" She clutched his one hand and held it near her heart. "Would I even be here right now if I had those doubts? The burdens you carry and the guilt you feel, you don't have to shoulder it all on your own. I am here to help you Sasuke, whether you like it or not. I know that I am not perfect and will never be, but I will give you all that I have. You are the person I chose to love and when you truly love someone… You don't give up on them that easily. You fight through the tough times together, because as soon as you intertwine yourself with someone else, the both of you will help carry each other. It's not about how hard it is or will be… I will never walk away from something that I fought so far hard for and neither should you."

Sasuke sat there speechlessly as he let her words sink into his trembling heart. Then Sakura, still clutching his hand, gazed into his eyes, and continued, "I may not know everything about your past and what you've been through, but I am here for you. I will be your pillar, your shoulder to cry on, your ear to listen to, and more than you can ever imagine. So, let me come to you, I will hold you and take you home. Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough, your tears if you're holding back, and pain if that's what it is. I am more than a face and a voice, Sasuke."

Peering into his soft gaze, Sakura smiled as she saw his teary eyes. No words could ever describe how Sasuke was feeling, and he was breathless and quivering from the heartfelt confession from Sakura. She brought her right hand to the left side of his face and brushed his hair aside, so she can look upon his handsome face and breathtakingly beautiful eyes. As she did this, Sasuke also felt the same way as she did as he gently laid his eyes on hers and instantly knew that their hearts were connected from the very beginning. Her eyes were glistening, filled with unshed tears, and at the same time, also held his whole world for home.

Softly, and almost afraid, Sasuke leaned in to her face as he brushed their lips together in a brisk movement.

"Sakura, you really are damned annoying." He whispered across her lips as he swooped in to steal another kiss from her, melding into each other as they laid on the blankets.

With only the moon and the stars as their witness, Sasuke and Sakura made proof of their love that night. 

A/N: AND TADAH~ That's how Sarada was born in my version XD I own nothing except my wild fantasies :) And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!~


End file.
